A Flower Bud Into A Rose
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: I'm sorry! I can't think of a summary for it! If you're going to read it, write a summary for me once you finish reading it in the review please. AtobexOC


This story just like came to me in a dream.

One beautiful morning, I woke from the sound of the alarm clock. I sat and turned my body. A small curl appeared on my lips.

"Good morning, Atobe~Sama" I kissed the picture on the most beautiful man.

Sadly, I wish he would notice me. I loved him more than anyone and anything. How did I fell for him? After my transfer to Hyotei Gakuen, I walked through the halls and my eyes saw a mans, the most handsomest man. His name was Atobe Keigo. This man made my heart melt every time he spoke and made me blush every time I saw him. I knew I was in love, but I also knew he would never love a plain-Jane, average, and nonathletic girl, who goes by the name Akane Shizuka.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After going to the bathroom and changed my clothes into my school uniform, I brushed my long brown hair. Then I put on some light makeup on and my glasses. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Honey, you look cute today." A woman in her mid 40's complimented me with a smile. "Ever since, you went to Hyotei, you have been wearing makeup and such. Is it because of a boy-"

"Mom! That is none of your business! And it is not about a boy. Besides this is high school, mom." I growled and I bit into my toast with butter.

" Boy? What boy?" A man in his later 40's questioned.

" Dad, it is nothing. I am leaving. Bye!" I ran out the door with my bag.

~At school and at lunch time

_Alright! Today I am going to confess to Atobe~Sama. _

I walked over and found a girl with him. I hid behind to tree to see that what is going on. I saw the girl with a some kind of a box or something.

" Atobe~Sama, I like you. Please accept this chocolate for my token of love for you." The girl said as she blushed and hold out a box.

_What? Why is that girl- OH MY GAWD! I FORGOT IT IS VALENTINES DAY!!!_

Shizuka~ '( []|||)'

I looked at them again.

"Uh, thanks." Keigo took the chocolate from her hand.

My eyes widen.

_No, he can't..._

I felt as if my heart broken into pieces. I ran away from the scene. I sat down on Yushi's lap as I huddled myself together.

"I guess the confession was unsuccessful?" Yushi looked at me.

I slowly nodded.

"It's fine. You still have me." He chuckled as he puts his arms around me.

"That is true..." I put my head on his shoulder. Then tears came down my face.

The lunch bell rang. I wiped my tears and went to my next class with Yushi. He and I sat together in Japanese history.

"Move. This is my seat." Keigo commanded.

I crossed my arms and looked away. "No."

_Atobe~Sama is talking to me. So cute._

"What did you say?" Keigo got aggravated.

"I said no, you are not the boss of me!"

_Idiot! What do you are doing? This is Atobe Keigo! The man you love!_

Keigo narrows his eyes. "Do you not know I am?"

"The "Great Atobe Keigo" that everyone here is impress and awed by you. I frankly don't care."

_Stop it! He is going to hate you! Don't make Atobe~Sama angry!_

"Why don't you sit with her?" I pointed to the girl who confessed to him. "She is your girlfriend after all."

_Damn it... I said it..._

"She is not my girlfriend. Don't tell me you're jealous?" Keigo smirked.

I got really angry. I faced him and slapped him across the face. " DON'T MESS WITH ME!!"

Everyone looked at me in shock. I ran away as I tried to hold back the tears.

_Stupid Atobe~Sama! Stupid me... I hate you, yet I love you. _

I sat behind a giant tree near the tennis court. I cried. I cried my eyes out. I took off my glasses and placed my head on my bent legs with my arms around my head.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid me." I cried.

" Hey Shizuka!" I lift up my head and see a blurry figure. "How dare you slap me!"

"Dummy! Get away from me! I hate you!" I shouted as I stand up, pointing at him, and more tears came down from my face.

Keigo moved closer to me. He clenched his fist what looks he was ready to punch me, but he punch the tree.

I move my eyes and saw his fist was bleeding.

"Look at me!" Keigo demanded. He looked pretty serious. "How dare you slap me."

" You don't understand anything!" I shouted with my head down with my eyes closed. " I like you! I like you a lot. I always tried my very best you to notice me. I put on makeup and wore cute accessories. I tried to be cute for you, yet you failed to notice me."

Keigo softened his look.

"You are an idiot! I hate you!" I said.

" You're the one who is an idiot."

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I liked you for a while. It's just that you are always with Oshitari. I thought that you two were dating, so I kept my distance." Keigo looked away with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Huh?" I became dumbfounded. "What about that girl-"

"She is nothing to me. That girl was forcing me to take the chocolate, but I returned it. I wanted to accept chocolates from you."

I was stupid. I was the one who failed to notice him. I have no right to be his girlfriend. " Ato-"

He placed his lips on me. My eyes widen. Keigo looks at me.

"Please be mine." he whispers in my ear.

More tears came down my face. Tears of happiness. I slowly nodded. "Yes, I will."

We kissed again.

"Now then, where is my chocolate, Shizuka?" Keigo smirked.

Shizuka~(w;;)

"Uhh, at the store..." I looked away, blushing.

"..." Keigo said nothing.

"I forgot today was Valentine's day."

Keigo~ (=_=|||)

"I'm Sorr-"

"Doesn't matter, You will have to pay by giving me your body" Keigo smirked even more. More evil like.

"Ehhhh?!?!" My face became really, really red.

"Just kidding, How about a date?" He smiles.

I sighed of relief. Keigo chuckles.

"Don't make me slap you again!"

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Keigo made an angry face.

"I'm sorry, Atobe~Sama."

Keigo kissed me again. "Its fine. Since we are now dating, call me Keigo."

"Keigo~Sama?"

"Fine."

I smiled and kissed him.

~The end


End file.
